


You've Got a Friend In Me

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, friendships, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Set Post-Defenders. In which Matt and Elektra make it out alive and start a life together. Foggy occasionally (read: every day) drops by and introduces Elektra to cutesy animation movies. They won't admit it, but Matt's pretty sure they're friends now.





	You've Got a Friend In Me

 

It should weird Matt out that he comes home every day to Foggy and Elektra hanging out, but he's used to it now. He's also used to the smell of cheese, jalapeno, and butter hitting him right in the face, the second he walks in through the door. These two have a habit of emptying a giant bucket of popcorn, and a whole plate of nachos during their movie... dates. Matt's not allowed to call them that. The last time he did, he got popcorn in places where popcorn should never be. It was also a little embarrassing when during his fights with a local gang, popcorn kept dropping out of his suit. 

Today the two were busy crying. Matt heard their quiet sniffles from across the street, and after a minute of panic, and parkouring over a few flights of stairs, he realized that the two were just watching a movie. 

"What are you guys watching?" He asked, tossing aside his gloves. 

"Shh!" Both of them hushed him at the same time. 

Matt huffed, dropped on the couch beside Elektra, and tossed his arm around her shoulders. Today she made no move to rest her head on his shoulder like she usually did. 

"I can't believe he lost Baymax," she finally spoke up. "He has to be alive, right? Tell me, Franklin, he's alive, isn't he?" 

"Well, you have to watch the whole thing to find out!" 

Mat felt the broad smile that spread across her face. "That means he's alive!"

"I didn't say that!" Foggy argued. 

"Well, you didn't have to, your face said it all, Franklin," Elektra threw back. "But look at Hiro, he's as sad as he was when he lost his brother." 

"I still think Tadashi is alive," said Foggy. 

Matt was lost. He had no idea what was going on here. 

"No, way," Elektra gasped. But then her whole body shook with excitement. "Oh look. He found something. He is going to rebuild Baymax, isn't he?" 

Foggy groaned, and Matt heard him throw his head back against the couch. "It's no fun watching these movies with you. You figure out the endings before they happen!" 

"Well, it's not my fault they're predictable." 

"Guys, come on," Matt chimed in, as he sat up properly on the couch. "It's just a silly kids movie." 

The collective gasp made Matt smack his hand over his face. 

" _How dare you_?" Foggy asked dramatically. 

"They are not just kids' movies, Matthew. They're more than that." 

"Exactly," Foggy agreed. "They are life." 

Matt made a frustrated noise and tossed his head back. "Fine. I'm sorry for calling it a kids movie." 

Once the song started to play, indicating the closing credits, Matt stealthily moved his fingers under Elektra's chin and turned her head to kiss her.

"Andddd that right there is my cue." 

Matt heard Foggy say, and smiled against his girlfriend's lips. He whined when Elektra pulled away a little too soon. He then heard Elektra grab onto Foggy's hand. 

"You don't have to go," she said. 

Foggy let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Uh... You guys are an attractive couple, but I'd rather not watch you get it on." 

"No, we could watch another movie. I like it when you narrate the movies for this one of over.here" Matt felt her point her finger in his direction. 

"Uh- um-" 

Matt narrowed his eyes when he heard Foggy's heartbeat pick up. 

"I kind of- I can't really stay," he hesitantly told them. 

"Why not?" Matt asked dubiously. Something was suddenly off about Foggy. He was nervously scratching the back of his head. 

"I- I have a date," Foggy finally admitted. 

"Oh," Matt and Elektra said at the same time. 

"Well then, why were you hesitant to tell us, Franklin?" Elektra asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. 

"Because... it's-" He took in a deep breath. "-It's with a guy." 

Matt always knew Foggy was into guys as well, but his best friend just never admitted it out loud before. 

When they didn't say anything, Foggy quickly added, "Stop looking at me like that. It's 2017! Me being bi shouldn't be that surprising." 

"I am pansexual," Elektra finally broke the silence, "Didn't realize that until recently." 

"Oh," Foggy mumbled. "Wow, okay. Well, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that." 

When an awkward moment passed, Elektra asked, "So who's your date?" 

"Patience child. I will tell you in due time," Foggy replied. "Anyway, I'm getting late. Tomorrow we're watching the best movie of 2016. Zootopia!" Matt heard him pick up his bag and sling it over his shoulder. "I'll see you then. Bye Matt." 

"Bye Fog," Matt replied, before leaning in to kiss Elektra again, but a hand on his chest stopped him. "Now what?" Matt asked, sticking out his bottom lip at her. 

"I want to know who his date is," Elektra replied. 

Matt jaw dropped open. "We are not stalking him, Elektra!" 

"It's not stalking," said Elektra, and Matt felt her smile again. "It's curiosity- for your movie buddy- person." 

"Just admit it that you're friends and you're worried about him." 

"We are not friends!" Elektra scoffed and captured his lips in another kiss. Her lips tasted and smelled like butter. "Now, come on. I know you're curious as well," she said when they pulled apart. 


End file.
